A Terrible Fight
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Darien is not acting himself. Something evil is controlling him, and making him mean. And Serena needs to figure out what it is. I'm using the English names for this story, just to let people know.


One day at Darien's apartment, he and Serena were having a big fight, the fight was about Darien looking at other girls, when they were at the mall with Rini. They were talking about this as they were sitting on his couch. "Why do you got to jump to such conclusions Serena? You know I wouldn't cheat on you." Darien said with his hand on his forehead being stressed.

"Yes you would. You have been treating other girls better lately, and I've just been invisible to you aren't I?" Serena said with her arm's crossed. Darien sighed as he was having all he could take of Serena's stubborn ways, and he just didn't know what to say anymore.

"Okay, if you really see me as a bad boyfriend. Maybe we should just take some time away from each other." He told her. Serena was shocked at what she heard. "Darien, do you realize what you're saying? You're really just gonna give me up that easy?" She said tearing up a little.

Darien didn't want it to be this way, but he couldn't take Serena judging him as a bad boyfriend. "I'm sorry Serena, we're not broken up, but I feel it's better we go our separate ways for awhile." He said crying a little.

"But Darien, if we don't get married, Rini won't excised." Serena said concerned. Darien loved Rini, so he was not intending to completely give up Serena. "I just need some Time to myself, I'm not braking up with you. My love to Rini." He said. Serena got up from the couch tearing up, and she said. "Well okay then. As soon as I get home, I'm gonna tell Rini the bad news. Good bye Darien," she then walked out the door.

Darien then with his head down in shame and anger, then said to himself. "What's wrong with me? Why would I say that to her?" Darien, just didn't know what to do anymore. Was he really ready to give up the most important things in his life? Witch were his future wife and daughter.

Then as Serena walked out of Darien's apartment, she was so upset, she couldn't hold back the tears. She couldn't find a way, she was going to tell her own daughter, she was not going to exist. She thought to herself as she left. 'Why would Darien change? Why would he become so heartless?'

With that thought, she then said to herself. "No, it can't be, not my Darien. He must be faking it." Serena was so upset about this, she was unable to accept it. She then continued to walk down the street crying.

"Oh who am I kidding? He hates me now, and it's my fault. Oh why did I have to start that fight with him?" She said wiping tears from her eyes. She now started to feel a bit responsible for the situation, though she still mostly blamed Darien.

Little did she know, something was inside Darien controlling his mind, causing him to act so mean and careless. Serena noticed he had been acting a little moody lately, but she was unaware of what really was going on.

Meanwhile, Darien was stressing real bad, hearing evil voices in his head. "You don't need Serena, you don't need anyone. Nobody likes you. You're just a Moran who shouldn't have been born." The voice in his head said. Darien then was hitting himself in the head, trying to get the voice out. "Will you just leave me alone!" He shouted. But the voice wouldn't stop bothering him.

Then later Serena was talking to the other girls, at Raye's house, about what had just happened. They were sitting on the stairs of Raye's house, Serena Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye. And Serena began to tell them the bad news, as she was tearing up.

"So Darien has broken up with you again?" Raye asked confused. Serena wiped a tear from her eye, and answered. "Yeah, and it's my fault. I wish, I wouldn't fight with him about stupid things. I've really messed up this time."

,"Maybe Darien, is sick or something is wrong with his head that's making him act like this. I'm sure he still cares about you Serena." Amy said trying to comfort her. "Yeah Serena, he could just be real stressed about things, and it's getting to his mind." Mina said.

"You guys, really think so?" Serena asked trying to cheer up a little, as as she was still a wreck. "Raye gave her a rub on the back, and said. "Believe us, just give him some time, then try talking to him, I'm sure things will work out."

"Yeah Serena, I wouldn't worry about it to much. I know Darien's still a good guy." Lita said. Serena now being a little cheered up said. "Thanks guys."

**To be continued. Stay tuned for chapter 2. Witch will come soon I hope.**


End file.
